Providence
by xxAkatsukisBanexx
Summary: He was a legend–strong, driven and commanding. It would only be right that she would share those same attributes. In which Haruno Sakura is Madara's Reincarnation. Teaser for "Dreams of A Providential Soul". See Chapter 2 for more information.
1. Set Apart These Dreams

**Author's Note:** So a while ago this idea came to my head. And I hope that you like. _Warning, not beta'd._

 **Summary:** He was a legend–strong, driven and commanding. It would only be right that she would share those same attributes.

With dreams of a legacy, what are you to do when you were born with so much ambition, yet you lack the abilities that you once had–that once made you powerful. Simple, you become a legend in your own right. In which Haruno Sakura is Madara's reincarnation. (BAMF Sakura, AU, Reincarnation)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _They were coming –a dozen of them– with their kunais drawn and the intention of killing her. But she wasn't worried. They were nothing but insects to her, not even worth the effort. Just as they were close enough, she injected chakra into her Gunbai and swung. The power was so fierce that it brew them away. A few tried to cling to the ground, hoping that their chakra was strong enough to keep them grounded, but it was futile. Within a few seconds, they were thrown back more than a hundred yards._

 _Swinging her fan once again to the direction of the enemy–this time as a signal–her comrades burst from behind her at her command. Soon the field was blanketed with dark haired shinobi with equally dark attire._

 _She watched on as her brothers fought the enemy off just as fiercely as they defended. Wide range of jutsu were tossed at the enemy from wind to fire. Chakra flared. All that was heard was the guttural sound of battle and the loud, rhythmic, sound of metal on metal clashing._

 _She didn't need to join, not yet at least. She had absolute faith that her fellow brothers were strong enough to handle fighting. She would only join once a strong enough opponent entered, or a foolish enough one challenged her. However, she didn't have to wait too long before a few shinobi wanted to try their luck by attacking her._

 _She only offered a quirk of her brow, her glove hand tightened around her Gunbai._

 _They charged at her and she batted them away with her fan, deflecting their blows. With a twist of her body, she kicked each of them away quickly disabling them with three well placed kunai._

 _She dug her Gunbai in the ground in front of her seemingly unaffected by the lives she just took and the battle that was ensuing._

 _Her bored expression changed once the familiar armor of a particular shinobi appeared._

 _Time seemed to stop, her emotions chaotic._

 _She adjusted her fan, and with the twitch of her muscle, she was off._

 _She met the man blow for blow, her scythe against his katana._

* * *

With a start, she woke up to a dark room. She turned her head to the side to look at the clock on her nightstand. It blinked 5:50 am.

It was time to start her day.

She got up up stretching, her bones popping from the additional movements. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and giving one long yawn, she stumbled towards the bathroom.

Turning on the light, she walked over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. She couldn't help but to stare at the exhausted and disheveled person in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles accompanied them. She grimaced.

Quickly brushing her teeth. She decided that she had enough time to take a quick shower. So she turned on the cold water and quickly disrobed.

She reached for the soap, she thought back to her dream from last night.

She had been having the same recurring dream for the past couple of years. Sometimes the scene was different, with more blood, more people, more fighting. Other times it was a simple battle between a foe or two.

Not to say that she didn't have other dreams too, some traced as far back as her early childhood. Some were good like celebrations with her nameless family, while others were bad that it left her waking up in tears.

Those dreams didn't happen everyday, not even every month. They happen sporadically, sometimes with more details than others. She was frustrated that they were so chaotic, and that only thing that she was able to gather was in the Warring States Era and that she had belonged to a large clan.

When she first had the dreams, she didn't think much about them. She thought that it was normal, that people had dreams of another life so vividly. Soon after she realized that it wasn't, that the amount of sway her dreams had on her was incomprehensible. Because of that she thought for the longest that she was going crazy.

However, as soon as she entered the academy and discovered genjutsu, she thought that perhaps she was entrapped in a genjutsu. That she was actually the tall dark man in her dreams, and that her life as a small pink haired child wasn't real. She decided to dismiss that theory after her many attempts at trying to dispel the illusion, many of which were way beyond academy–or even genin–level.

However now she knew that they were more than just dreams, and so she spent time researching other theories, from time travel, to an alternate universe, and even the likelihood that someone else's life being projected to her dreams. All were eventually discarded. She finally came to the conclusion that perhaps she was seeing a past life.

She had heard of people remembering their past lives, she had even heard of some accounts of reincarnation. Something within her knew that it was the most likely scenario, but proving it was difficult.

She tried to remember any other distinguishable things about the dreams, like the symbols on their clothes or faces, places. But she couldn't, and without the information she knew that she was grasping at straws.

"Agh." She yelled out in frustration. "I don't have time to stand here contemplating things!"

She stepped out of the shower with a huff, uncaring that her hair was still drenched and pooling on the floor. She rang it out and grabbed two hanging towels. Wrapping one around her body and the other around her head, she stepped back towards the sink.

She swiped the foggy mirror and observed her face once again. She looked much better. Her eyes were no longer bloodshot and the shadows while not completely gone were at least not as noticeable. Their green hues stared back at her.

She pulled the towel from her hair, watching as it started to dry and spike up in wild waves and rest at her shoulders.

For most of her life, she hated her hair. She hated the color. She hated the silky texture. She hated how it had natural loose waves. It felt wrong. She had wished that she was born with something a little less distinguishing, something less feminine, and something preferably dark.

But she didn't have the heart to dye it–or even cut it. So she learned to live with it.

After she was completely dry, she walked back out of the bathroom and into her room discarding her towel and looking in her drawers for clothes to wear.

Pulling out her chest bindings, she looked down with a sigh. "They're growing." She thought with disdain before grabbing additional bandages and tightly binding her chest before throwing on a loose dark red turtleneck–the haruno symbol displayed proudly on the back and arms of the shirt.

She proceeded to wrap her ankles and legs before sliding on black pants that stopped a few inches short of her standard shinobi sandals.

She checked one last time in the mirror before realizing that she was missing something.

She looked over at her dresser at the object. Contempt flashed across her face before she grabbed it and slowly tied it on her head.

She brushed her bangs away, taming her hair just a little in order to better display her new headband. The Konoha symbol rested proudly on her forehead, but she was anything but proud of it.

The symbol represented that she was now an official shinobi, something that she had been working her whole life to achieve. But it also represented an unspoken oath to the village, that her life belong to it.

It didn't.

To her, the protector was just a means to an end–something that she needed in order to become stronger.

She surely didn't give a crap about a village that would sooner use and discard her.

* * *

It was early in the morning when she walked out. The sun just now rising and she didn't have to be at the academy until 10 meaning that she had a little less than four hours to kill, but that was more than enough time to start her early morning training routine.

She then took off towards the training grounds on the other side of town.

Once she got there, she dropped her canteen off to the side.

The training ground was small and unused, most likely forgotten about based on its unruly state. But it was perfect for her. It was out of the way, private, and only known by few. It was her personal training ground.

She started off with with warm up exercises, deciding to first stretch and do muscle conditioning before she actually training.

Darkness finally broke away and soon the sun was up.

"196...197...198...199…" and with a final shaky rise she rolled over. "200."

She paused to take a sip of water from her canteen.

She dissolved into her academy taught kata's finding an ease in the movements. She executed various combinations of strong kicks and fast punches.

Before she knew it, it was close to 9am. She had just enough time to practice her kunai training.

Straightening up, she grabbed her pouch of kunai and made her way over to the trees, stopping once she made it to a specific grove with targets decorated on their trunks.

She assessed the worn targets that rested on the trees in different heights and angles. She wondered if after today, she would continue to use the training grounds. Even though she declared it her personal training ground, knew that she wouldn't have time to constantly visit the place and soon someone else would probably claim it.

She grabbed her extra bag of kunai, and decided to worry about that another day.

Strapping the kunai to her thigh, she stood in the middle of the trees memorizing the position of each one of her targets. She closed her eyes and relaxed, exhaling softly.

Then she suddenly jumped into the air, spinning her body around so that she was upside down.

She grabbed a handful of kunai, and quickly interlaced them between each finger crossing her arms in front of her for extra measure.

Then she launched them, one hand at a time. Watching them descend, she quickly calculated the angle that she needed to hit them in order to redirect the ones off course.

Switching hands and grabbing a few other kunai, she flung them at the stray weapons, her body pushing away with the force of her throw.

She heard the distinct sound of clashing kunai, the metal on metal causing glinters of sparks. Each of the kunai changed course, all heading to the direction of a target.

She landed soundlessly in a crouched position. Looking up she saw all hit their target, most in the center. However, others were offcentered by a little more than an inch.

"Close… But not good enough." She tsked.

She collected the kunai to try again, each time she adjusted her form a little more in order to properly hit the target. Her fourth try offered a little more improvement, only two targets were offcentered. Although she wanted to continue to practice, she knew that the academy would be starting soon and she decide to stop.

She collected her discarded kunai and returned them to her bag. She also noticed the state of her appearance with specks of dirt and grime that she would rather not be seen in.

She had 30 minutes left until school started, more than enough time for her to make it. So she walked further into the trees towards a creek and decided.

The cool water washed the dirt and grime off of her skin.

* * *

Unlike at 6, at 9 the village was now bustling with people.

She weaved through the busy streets with expert skills.

Everything about the village irritated her– how sunny it was, everybody's carefree attitude, and the false harmony. She knew what the village was capable of. She caught shadows of its ugliness and wouldn't allow herself to be fooled like the rest. It left her wondering if it was normal to have this sort of resentment towards a village that you were supposed to protect.

Her attention was caught by the Hokage mountain. While to most it was a beautiful monument, to Sakura it only inspired feelings of hate, especially for the first two faces. "The senju", she thought with disdain. They shaped the village to what it was through the suffering of their own people. Where they were once hundreds of senju, they sent their own people out on countless suicide missions dwindling down their own family from hundreds, to dozens, and now only a handful. There was nothing to admire about people who would and could put their village before its people.

She could feel their eyes watching her, assessing her, judging her. And she judged them back.

"You're glaring again." She reminded herself before hustling her way through the crowd towards to familiar building of the academy.

She calming walked into the building, dodging rushing students and classmates, and she made her way into her classroom with time to spare.

Unsurprisingly she wasn't the first there, especially today.

Everyone was excitedly talking, displaying their pristine forehead protectors proudly. So like usual she chose her seat in the back, ignoring everyone else that is until she noticed someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

She took note of his orange clad self, smugly sitting in the front of the class. "Uzumaki Naruto." She thought with curiosity. Last thing she heard about him was that he had failed the final test. That he didn't even come close to passing. And yet he, who was nicknamed deadlast, was currently sitting in the classroom with a newly minted headband.

She wondered how that happened? She doubted that he was stupid enough to steal a headband. Her eyes narrowed at him in wonder.

He must have felt her eyes on him because at that moment he turned around confused. His eyes then met her own. He flinched at first from her intensity before shyly waving, but she only continued to stare at him blankly trying to figure out why in fact he was there. She could tell that she was unsettling him.

"Good." She thought. It was his punishment for showing up without offering any explanation.

Their stare was broken when a classmate approached Naruto.

"This is for those who graduated?" He confronted Naruto lazily. She recognized the classmate as being Nara Shikamaru.

Uzumaki popped up in irritation. "You see this headband?" He pointed at himself. "As of today I'm a ninja too!"

Then he started to brag about how the headband was made for him and how great it looked. It lost her interest quickly.

She observed the rest of her class. She took note of the number of children missing from the classroom, most of which had failed the final exam. She wondered how many would eventually quit being a ninja too.

Her gazed switched to the growing crowd of girls encircling one desk that a dark haired boy sat at.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She mused. It was a given that he had passed the graduation exams with high scores. As far as looks and raw talent went, he lived up to his family name. The Uchiha was popular and was considered one of the top people in their class. She knew that the titled irritated him because he had aimed to be the best, the rookie of the year, only to be bested by Sakura, a nameless female from a civilian clan.

Sure he kept the title, but it only served as a reminder that he didn't deserve it.

A few classmates were arguing over the right to sit with him. Their voices highly irritated her, but she took a small breathe in order to keep it from outwardly showing.

However it seemed that the Uzumaki was jealous from the amount of attention he was getting. He propped himself in front of the Uchiha so close that they were nose to nose. She could only imagine the trouble that it would lead to. As if hearing her thoughts, someone bumped into Naruto causing him to lose his balance and fall straight into the Uchiha face first right into a kiss.

She closed her eyes in preparation, bracing herself for the chaos that would surely ensue. As both of them gagged, Naruto was confronted by a group of angry Kunoichi.

"If only they were this passionate during training." She thought as she watched them beat Naruto.

Luckily, their sensei walked in just in time for the females to scrambled to their seats and leave a wounded Naruto on the floor.

Soon Naruto returned to his seat and Iruka had all of their attentions as he started talking about their future and what was expected of them from that point on.

Sakura halfway listened to the small speech that Iruka had for them, most of the information she already knew. The only part that interested her was when he started talking about team assignments. For the last few weeks, she wondered whose team she would be on.

She knew that the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi would be a team given their family history and talents. She also knew that most graduates would be paired with someone with similar interests. It was how teams like medics, couriers, and administratives came about.

She knew that only a fraction of the graduated class would be used as assault shinobi. That each would be a specialized group: sabotage, tracking, espionage, intelligence and assault would most likely be the categories.

She wondered who would be on her team. There were too many untalented idiots in her class for her to be hopeful that she would get a great team. She just hoped that they would be talented enough not to get them killed.

"Squad 7! Uzumaki Naruto." She saw him perk up. "Uchiha Sasuke" He deflated and she felt bad for the person placed in that team. It would be chaotic to say the least.

"And Haruno Sakura!" Damn. Her mood infinitely darkened.

"Of course." She thought. "I would be the one stuck with them." All of the sudden she felt her chances of survival dramatically dwindle.

Some of the females yelled in protest claiming that it was unfair. Some even had the boldness to glare at her. She was irritated and didn't have the patiences to deal with them, so she shot each of them a cold glower that caused them to immediately turn around.

Naruto once again caught the attention of the class loudly.

"Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as someone like him?" He yelled at Iruka.

Iruka scowled at Naruto before answering. "Sasuke had some of the best scores out of all the graduates, while you, Naruto, had the worst." That caused many of her classmates laugh. But it only lamented the fact that she would be stuff on a team with someone so completely clueless and talentless.

"In deciding groups we normally try to aim for balance by pairing the worst with the best." Iruka continued. "Lucky for you Naruto, you are paired with two of the best."

"Yes, lucky for you." She thought sourly.

She was lost in her thoughts that she hardly paid attention to the other groups listed. And after a few more announcements and arguments, Iruka released them for lunch after telling them to meet back at the classrooms so that they could meet with their sensei.

She chose that time to walk around outside, it was peaceful, a stark contrast to the loudness of the classroom.

"Hey Sakura!"

She contemplated if she should continue walking, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. But in the end she decided not to. She sighed before turning around looking at the boy expectantly.

His face turned red at the attention. "Since we're in the same group, I was thinking that we should eat together."

She considered this. It would be a great way to build rapport with her new teammate, but did she really want to spend what little free time she had now with someone so loud and untrained.

No, she didn't.

"I would rather not." She told him, watching as his shoulders deflated in defeat. She then turned to continue walking until he called after her.

"How about another time?" He yelled. She paused contemplating his question.

After a cool second, she finally replied. "Perhaps." She soon disappeared from his view.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." A masked grey haired man lazily drawled as he watched them through the crystal ball.

"The first two looked promising." He thought.

"You really have your work cut out for you Kakashi. Or should I say Kakashi-sensei?" Someone teased him causing his mood to darken.

He continued to watch his students. Kakashi's vision was suddenly changed when a handful of files was handed over to him.

He immediately refused them.

"You don't want their files?" The hokage questioned.

"No, it would be a waste of time. They probably won't pass my test." Kakashi simply said.

The hokage leaned back, an odd smirk graced his face.

"Then you should at least take this time to explore their homes while they're away. I'm pretty sure you will find some interesting information about them." He said, and Kakashi couldn't dismiss the mischievous twinkle in the Hokage's eyes.

Kakashi looked at the time.

"Ja." Was all he offered the hokage before he dismissed himself.

He missed the widening of the Hokage's smile.

Kakashi found himself walking through apartment complexes until he stopped in front of a specific one. Without prompting, he let himself in.

Naruto's apartment proved to be just as messy as you expected a lone child his age to live in, complete with cartons of expired milk and a empty fridge. Kakashi wondered how anyone could live like this, as he counted the number of empty ramen noodle cups. After looking around for anything interesting, he quickly left finding it a waste of time to continue.

Sasuke's house was depressing to say the least. He had been to the Uchiha district a handful of times after the massacre, and he could never get over the emptiness. Sasuke's home was no different. He could tell that the boy barely spent time in it from the layers of dust over some furniture.

The only room that was free of dust was Sasuke's room. But it also looked haunted with only the bare minimum of furniture and possessions seen. He paused at the lone picture that laid on the dresser. Looking closer he noticed that it must have been a family picture, except a figure was harshly torn out of it. Feeling more intrusive than he meant to, he quickly closed the door and exited the home.

He made his way to his third students house. In contrast to the Uchiha district, his female student lived in one of the civilian districts. He felt out of place with the large amount of children outside playing and people enjoying their everyday lives.

The home that she lived at seemed unassuming as it cleanly sat between neighboring houses. He didn't sense anyone in the home, so he entered through the back that led to the kitchen. He walked through the house, memorizing the placement and ancient items displayed. He noted how everything looked staged and unused. He finally opened the room door of his students.

As soon as Kakashi stepped into her room, his instincts took over. He dodged to the left avoiding shuriken aimed at him from above, but it seemed that he underestimated the trap because he then stepped on another one that activated a series of senbon aimed at his feet, which caused him to jump out of the way and safely land away.

He observed the rest of the room for any other traps. He spotted two more on the walls, and a few hidden strings along the floor. He quickly deactivated them, amazed and confused over the females need to bobby trap her own room.

After making sure no other traps would spring, he finally took the time to observe her room. He wasn't sure what to expect, maybe something more feminine filled with pictures of boys, pink fluffy pillows and bedsheets, maybe even some stuffed animals. But he certainly didn't expect it to look so clinical.

There wasn't much color except for the occasional dark blue or red, other than that everything was white. She had a large bookshelf. In fact, half of her room was turned into a mini library. He looked at the books quite impressed with the wide range of topics.

She had everything from the history of the village to foreign medical plants in Iwa. However, most were specialized books from the warring states era, and some of the books were rare. He wonder how she acquired them.

A particular book caught his eye and he reached for it, however, he didn't realize that he triggered another trap. A senbon shot from one side of the book shelf aiming for his hand, he barely even saw it. Fortunately, his reflexes allowed him to pull his hand back in time.

He glowered at the trap, at the room. Suddenly, he remembered the Hokages humorous glint. He probably knew about the traps in her room, and wanted Kakashi to experience them for himself. He wondered if the Hokage knew why she had felt the need to booby trapped her room?

He didn't care if he would be late meeting his team. He needed to read their files, specifically hers. He reactivated the traps before slipping away.

A few minutes later he found himself in front of the Hokage.

"So I take it that you will take this team seriously." He said with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me how you knew?"

"If you had read the files before hand, you would have pieced it together." He said whilst intertwining his fingers under his chin. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to underestimate the girl."

"Who exactly is she?" Kakashi asked.

"Even though she's a civilian, it seems as though she is highly more advanced than her fellow classmate. It's true that Sasuke was named 'Rookie of the year.' But it was only given to him because of politics." He sighed.

Kakashi knew too well of the politics of the village.

"The title should have gone to the girl since she scored higher than him in just about every category. But it would look bad among the clans if a civilian was proven to be better than them. I would imagine the ruckus that the Uchiha elders would have had if they were still alive and found out that their second heir was bested by a civilian."

Kakashi held out his hand. "Here are the files of your team, I trust that they will flourish under your guidance."

He flipped to the very last page. A headshot of the pink haired, green eyed girl met him. Her disinterested stare did nothing to hide how she carried herself with confidence. Her head was held high, her eyes challenging.

 _ **Name:**_ _Haruno Sakura_

 _ **Height:**_ _158.5 cm_

 _ **Age:**_ _12_

 _ **Gender:**_ _F_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _March 28_

 _ **Relatives/Guardians:**_ _Haruno Mebuki, mother (deceased); Haruno Kizashi, father (deceased); Haruno Chiho (guardian)._

 _ **Status:**_ _Graduate_

 _ **Taijutsu:**_ _10/10_

 _ **Genjutsu:**_ _10/10_

 _ **Ninjutsu:**_ _10/10_

 _ **Intelligence Aptitude Test:**_ _995/1000_

 _ **Additional Notes:**_ _Student is a very quick learner. Testing found their chakra in the 95th percentile, with more growth expected. Student could possibly be a sensor type. An academy issued aptitude test found that she was highly analytical and has a mind as sharp as a Nara's. Only drawback is limited supply of chakra. Student is particularly talented in taijutsu and bukijutsu._

"Very interesting. It seems that I have a Uchiha protege, a chakra powerhouse, and a civilian born genius on my team."

* * *

When she finally arrived back at the classroom, she noted that everyone sat with their teammates. Walking towards her own team off to the side, she slid into the empty spot between both boys, ignoring them. Although it was hard to ignore the constant looks that Naruto shot her.

One by one teams left, picked up by their sensei until Iruka too left and they were the only ones.

Sasuke glowered at the door, his gaze getting darker as time passed. Sakura took out her kunai, spinning it around her finger to keep her occupied.

Naruto took the wait the hardest, his impatient nature not allowing him to simply sit down and stay quiet. Instead he nervously fidgeting in his chair before he got up and started pacing back and forth. It didn't take long for him to loudly start announcing his displeasure.

Soon she heard a ruffling loud enough to open her eyes in curiosity. Naruto was placing an eraser on top of the door.

What are you doing?" Surprisingly it was the Uchiha who asked.

"For your information teme, I'm punishing him for being late." He loudly replied.

"It will never work. A jonin wouldn't be caught by an obvious trap like that." And Sakura had to agree.

Naruto didn't care only glared daggers at Sasuke.

Sakura's attention was caught by a gloved hand that appeared before the door with the intention of pulling it open. The Uchiha and Uzumaki noticed too.

As the door slid open, the eraser started to fall, but in the span of the time it took the eraser to get into the vicinity of his head, the eraser was in several pieces discarded on the floor.

For once Sakura was shocked, she didn't even see him move. "So this is a trait of a jonin", she thought.

For a second, she felt his chakra darkened causing her to stiffen. She could tell that both of her teammates felt it too. The Uzumaki had a look of terror and tried to stutter out an apology. She saw the Uchiha grip a kunai hidden under his desk.

"Hm… How can I put this?" His voice was dark and slightly muffled by his mask. "My first impression is?"

Despite the warning signs, Sakura was curious as to what he had to say.

"I hate you." He said it as if he was stating the weather. Sakura didn't know whether to take him serious or not.

Naruto deflated. Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. And Sakura only offered a quirk of her eyebrow, secretly amused.

He then turned around and walked out of the door. She wondered if it hey were supposed to follow him.

"We will continue this talk on the roof." He added, and then he disappeared.

She let her teammates walk out first while she followed behind.

The top of the academy doubled as a mini garden, she actually been up there a lot. It was the perfect place to meditate during lunch.

Their sensei settled on the railing. Spitting a bench right across from him, she sat down and looked at him expectantly. Her teammates sat next to her.

Sakura took that time to really observe her sense everything from his messy head of grey hair to the standard jonin regulated attire. While his clothing screamed efficient, his demeanor was everything but. He slouched, his eyes were half lit, and he sluggishly moved. it lulled you into a false sense of security making you dismiss him as harmless. But she saw through him.

"Introduce yourselves one at a time." He said.

"Umm...What are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked.

"Things you like, the things you hate, hobbies, dreams from the future. Things like that." He replied lazily.

He was so impassioned that Sakura doubted that he really was interested in learning all that from them. What was he really after? She was pretty sure that he read over their profiles and knew their strengths and weaknesses. That should have been enough information for him.

What was the meaning of asking something so personal from them if he didn't care?

Normally, Sakura wasn't one to initiate, or even contribute to conversations. But she found herself curious about her own sensei. Afterall, he knew more about them than they probably knew about him.

"Why don't you start first?" She asked. He fixed his eyes on her blankly, which she equally matched not letting him unsettle her.

"Yeah, you start first so that we can see how it's supposed to work?" Uzumaki chipped in drawing their sensei's attention away from her.

After a moment of silence he spoke.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate..." He paused in thought before dismissing it. "I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… I never really thought about that. As for my hobbies. I have lots." He finished

She didn't know whether the be envious or irritated by his lack of forthcomingness.

"That was totally useless, all he told us was his name." Naruto whispered aloud.

"Now your turn. Orangey, you first."

And Orangey jumped up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen especially the kind that Iruka-sensei treats me to. I hate the time that it takes to heat the hot water for ramen. My hobby is eating different kind of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream..." He stopped and his playfulness lessen and he looked up in determination.

"Is to be the greatest hokage. Then I will be treated with respect."

She didn't know what to think of his dream. It was no secret that Naruto wanted to be hokage, but she never took him serious. He was temperamental, quick to action–not at all hokage material.

'If the day comes that he becomes hokage.' She thought. 'Then I just might have to defect.'

"Alright next, you." He pointed to the Uchiha.

"My name is...Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." His voice deepened. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and make certain to kill a certain man."

It was quiet for a while.

Suddenly she much rathered preferred her blonde hair teammate over the Uchiha. She wasn't sure how to feel about a teammate whose main dream was to kill someone, even if they probably deserved it.

"Lastly, you pinky." Their sensei suddenly said.

"Original", she thought as she sighed.

"Haruno Sakura." She drawled. "Don't particularly have any likes. As for dislikes… I don't like to be kept waiting, and I particularly don't like people who give up easily. My hobbies include training, reading, and meditating. As for my dream..." She paused.

What was her dream? She never stopped to think about it. She wanted to be powerful, to learn all the jutsus that she could. But that wasn't a dream, it was her future. But why did she want to get stronger, what for? What would be her end plan? The village flashed in her mind, a promise, and a number of shadowed people all with an unidentifiable insignia stitched on their clothes. All of the sudden she felt uncomfortable and oddly enough defeated, as if she already lost something long ago.

She thought about Naruto's dream, while it was something to strive for, it seemed too small for her. She couldn't imagine something as simple as being Hokage suiting her, she wasn't made for sitting behind a desk. So what then, what was her dream?

She realized that her teammates were staring at her in confusion.

"As for my dream." She said, her eyes unseeing. "I guess it's to help create a better world."

Unknowingly in the back of her mind, there was a sudden sound, almost like the unlocking of a door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thank you so much for the reviews. I was unsure how people would react to it since it was such an unusual premise. Consequently, someone made a really good point about how I started the story, they mentioned how the lack of any previous information before the academy made reading it confusing. So I decided to rewrite it because you guys deserve a proper beginning.

I think that since I'm writing another story, _**All the world's a stage**_ , I didn't want them to be too similar, so that's why I started it at the academy. I was also so excited about the idea that I didn't properly plan it out and discarded key information to help the sorry progress better. And trying to include that information in flashbacks would be too confusing to you guys. So I thought it best to just rewrite it and start from the beginning.

The good thing about the decision is that I will have more material to expand on meaning that I will post more often since I now have an outline from birth to the mission in the mist done. Because of that, the story will be told as a 1000-2000 word drabble (although some chapters will require more).

This story, _**Providence**_ , will remain on my profile as a kind of "teaser", and I will be marked as complete. But the new story is titled _**Dreams of a Providential Soul**_ , and it will be uploaded sometime today.

Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed the story!


End file.
